The Happy Ending Of The Third Life Of Bree Tanner
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: Bree Tanner died. End of story? Not the way I put it. Read this story about what happens after she died when she goes to Heaven and realizes that that Heaven is no Heaven without a certain someone. Then, she gets a surprise. One Shot. Please read the Author's Note at the end first!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Arabella and this is my first Twilight fanfic! I'm so happy! On with the story . . .**

"Don't watch," The redheaded mind reader whispered.

I closed my eyes.

And then not a second later, I opened them. And I stared around me in wonder. Everything was so . . . _bright._

"Hello Miss Bree Tanner." A bright, angelic, petite girl with a bubbly personality greeted me.

"Um . . . hi?" I said althought it was more like a question.

"Hello, I am Claire and I was your guardian angel. I helped you through what I could in life, without stepping in too far. I did what I could. And now, you are in a place we all call Heaven." she explained.

"Heaven." I breathed.

"Did you believe or is this just a mistake?" She asked.

"Yes I did believe." I answered as I looked around in bewilderment. It was absolutely AMAZING!

"So, I will show you to your mansion." she said as she snapped her fingers and sparkles formed around us and disolved us. We then appeared somewhere in the Heaven place. It was beautiful. It was a mansion. Just as she said.

"I love it!" I yelled and it echoed, "But there's nothing in it."

"Yes, but, you can imagine whatever you want and it will appear in here, wherever you want it to." she explained.

"Oh. Cool . . ." I said, turning to my room.

I thought up everything I wanted and where I wanted it and it all appeared there! My mansion was a library, with a room filled to the brim with books, another room with some instruments and yet another room with all my stuff I needed like: my bed, a couch, a mini fridge, a CD player, an IPod Touch, and a ton more stuff.

I spun around and saw that Claire was gone.

I smiled contentedly and inhaled deeply. I was at peace. Finally. I was perfect. _This_ was perfect. Finally. Except I was missing something . . . something important . . . something from my former life. Except for the fact that all memory from my former life is fading like a distant dream. I dug and dug until I found it.

Diego. _Diego._ A teardrop fell from my eyes. And I broke down, right there. It wasn't Heaven without him. Where was he? Was he even here?

"That's a question only your heart can answer." said a bubbly voice.

I spun around. Claire.

"Claire, where is he? Don't play games. I'm dead serious." I ordered.

"Check the gates." she said softly and disappeared into a cloud of sudden sparkles.

I narrowed my eyes. Check the gates. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

I had a sudden pull towards asking for it in my head.

So I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, '_Take me to the gates.'_ I thought over and over again.

I opened them and suddenly I was by a bunch of grand, golden, I'm talkin' PURE gold, gates. I searched around until I saw a bright gold light of sparkles forming as someone crossed the gate. The picture began forming. And my heart, if I had one right now, stopped beating. It was _him_.

It was Diego.

He looked in my direction dismisively and then realized something. Then, he did a double take and stared at me head on. I was beaming.

"Bree?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"Diego!" I yelled and ran into his arms. His warm, delectable, inviting arms.

"I thought I was dead." he said, his voice still disbelieving.

"You are. And so am I." I replied.

"Oh my god, Bree, you . . . _died?" _he choked out.

"Yes. But now I have you." I said, hugging him tighter.

He smiled, "Did Riley give you my messages?"

"Yes. The one about the handshake and he also said that . . ."

"That . . .?" he hedged me on.

"That you like me more than I seem to like you." I blurted out but instantly regretted it.

"I . . . I do, actually. I know I've only known you for a couple days but, Bree, I love you." he said.

I froze.

"I-I love you. I'm in love with you." he repeated.

A warm smile lit up my face, "I love you, too!" I said and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I actually _kissed _him. For real. Not a simple kiss on the lips like before but a _real_ kiss. We kissed for who knows how long and I pulled away because I was pretty sure that he would've never pulled away.

I smiled.

We both said, "I love you." at the same time and laughed.

**How was it? I always thought of the idea of them going to Heaven! I thought it was a cute idea to have an afterlife happy ending. I would've made an alternate ending, but what's written is written and I cannot change it. So, I did this. Love it? Please review and tell me! Love ya! BYE!**

**-Arabella**


	2. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
